Sherlock In The Right Direction
by Ms.MarauderInLove
Summary: A couple of Sherlock fics based on the titles of One Direction songs (not the whole song). Beta-ed and done. The pairings will be mentioned before the fic but will be a mix between Sherlock-OC, Johnlock, John-Mary. Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1 - Little Black Dress

A/N - These are fics based on One Direction song titles. Loads of thanks to Hoodoo for being just the beta I needed :D. I used to ship Johnlock but after s03 I kinda am in love with John-Mary relationship so, the pairings for each chapter will be stated and expect no threesome in John-Mary and Sherlock pairing.. All the chapters won't be connected, although I do have ideas for some of them in continuation. No characters are mine except OCs, if ever.

Also, if you like this, let me know. Criticism is appreciated.

* * *

><p>Pairing : John-Mary and Sherlock<p>

**Little Black Dress**

Sherlock paced around the room furiously and every once in a while glared at the wall hard enough to put a hole in it. It has been a week since his four minute exile, and he was nowhere closer to figuring out how Moriarty survived the gunshot. He couldn't concentrate and his mind kept insisting on revisiting matters of silly emotions.

"Oh, fuck it."

He stomped to his skull where he stashed his cigarettes earlier and picked up three at once.

"Put those down this instant, Sherlock Holmes, or this time my shot will be aimed at your head."

"Are such theatrics absolutely necessary, Mary?" Sherlock snapped but complied to the polite request nonetheless.

"Look who's talking? The Drama Queen himself!" Mary chirped.

"She must have not have had her morning sickness today. Or maybe it was just pregnancy hormones? Or John and Mary had a little session before coming over," Sherlock thought to himself.

John came in that instant carrying a tray filled with warm cookies from Mrs. Hudson for Mary.

"Yes, definitely the session. Abort deduction! Abort! ABORT!"

"So since you are stuck and John and I have today off, we were thinking of going to a pub to celebrate," Mary said, making herself comfortable on John's chair.

"Celebrate what?" Sherlock asked, clearly confused.

"The baby, of course."

"Of course. Wait, you can't drink during pregnancy."

"Don't I know that! But you need to get out of this flat and we need a little relaxing time off so why not go together and enjoy tonight?" Mary tempted.

"I am not going," Sherlock stated.

He sat on the sofa with hands crossed over his chest and a little adorable pout, looking more like a child about to throw a full-blown tantrum with every passing second.

John shook his head and murmured an "I told you so." He went into the kitchen to set the tray down and tidy it a bit.

Mary leaned in and whispered threat to Sherlock. "Now, now let's not be hasty, Shezza. You don't want me to tell John about what you were hiding under the skull when I came in, do you?" She managed to say this with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, not John! You can't do that, Mary. He takes away the whole stash. Last time he didn't even buy me a new packet. I had to go to Tesco myself to get one. I had to waste precious time just to get some nicotine in me," Sherlock whined.

"Good. It's settled then. I'll meet you boys at the pub. I have some errands to run. Be good, Sherlock."

She gave a kiss to John and was out of the flat before Sherlock had time to protest at all.

* * *

><p>The time passed away quickly as John and Sherlock discussed a case and soon it was time to leave for the pub. They grabbed their coats and scarves and hailed a cab to the designated pub.<p>

Mary was running a bit late so she called, asked them to order for her as well, and that she'd join them soon.

When she finally arrived, she made quite an entrance. From the black stilettos to a string of pearls to a tiny black dress which came down to her knees and hugged her body like a second skin, she looked classy. The dress was not in any way obscene or showing too much skin but it fitted Mary perfectly. Too perfectly, in Sherlock's opinion. John, along with other men, couldn't help but stare at her. Sherlock had to remind John to close his gaping mouth. John helped Mary in her chair and whispered a compliment in her ear. Mary blushed discreetly but obviously Sherlock noticed.

Apparently girls like compliments. Sherlock stashed this bit of information in his mind palace.

Sherlock was not happy. Every once in a while a bartender or waiter would come to their table to fill up their drinks or to ask for their order. IT WAS A SELF-SERVICE PUB! Every man in the room would check Mary out and stare at her. They would pass near their table for no reason at all, even if they had to come all the way to their table from opposite directions. John noticed some of them and gave them a half-assed glare but Mary was completely basking in the glory.

Conversation flew easily as always but after a while Sherlock had had enough. He snapped as another waiter came over to ask about their order.

"Shut up, all of you—she is no mummy in a museum so stop staring!"

"Sherlock!" Mary chided.

"The dress. It's too short. I don't like it," Sherlock responded.

"It's not for you to like, Sherlock. This might be the last time I'll be wearing this before the baby is born. I love this dress. I bought it for me and I will bloody well be wearing it for me."

Sherlock ignored her ranting and took it upon himself to be her bodyguard. Whenever he caught a man staring, he went up to them, deduced their life and derided them until they left the pub. He did not enjoy himself; it was all for Mary, of course. No pleasure in insulting idiots, none at all.

Soon the whole pub was empty except for 2 or 3 patrons who were too drunk or too depressed to bother Mary. Everyone had a great time: Sherlock got to insult, Mary got to wear a pretty dress and John got to spend the night with Mary without choosing between his best friend and wife.


	2. Chapter 2 - Up All Night

_A/N- This one is not beta-ed. Also, by 'John-Mary and Sherlock' I mean a platonic relationship between John and Sherlock. No threesomes here. Have fun :)_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: John-Mary and Sherlock<em>

**Up All Night**

It might not be the first time when Sherlock had pulled an all-nighter. But it was definitely the first time when he was ordered to be awake all night when all he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa and sleep for a week. Sherlock Holmes hated being ordered around. It made him feel inadequate and like his 8 year old self again. He was cranky from the lack of sleep, frustrated from the exhaustion, pouting because he was doing something which he didn't sign up for and exasperated because he wasn't successful in any technique he adopted.

The baby just won't stop crying! John and Mary were fast asleep in John's old room, getting their "much needed rest." Mary delivered in St. Anthony Hospital two weeks back, where Sherlock incidentally found a case. The case was solved just in time for Mary to come home and since then John and Mary haven't slept a wink, what with Diana and her need for constant attention. Sherlock felt his 'drama queen' position threatened by the little monster.

Anyway, today Sherlock had just crashed on the sofa after an exhausting chasing-a-criminal-around-the-city, when John and Mary stumbled in, carrying all the baby supplies and the baby (of course). Mary, always the one for all the curtsies and politeness, didn't even uttered a "hello" and made for John's old room while John, in 5 words explained that they were bone tired and needed him to watch Diana for the night. They wanted to rest for one night in the week so that they join the human race as opposed to zombies. The exact words were, "Diana. Need sleep. Not zombie."

Now, Sherlock was stuck with a baby, who won't sleep and who won't stop crying. It has been 2 hours since she was dropped off to Sherlock for babysitting and nothing helped her sleep, rocking, food, warmth, _nothing_. Finally, Sherlock had had it. If he can't sleep, if his god-daughter can't sleep then nobody at Baker Street deserves a good night sleep.

He balanced the baby in one arm and violin and string in another. He started playing Mozart Symphony No.11 as loud as he could, over the sound of the crying baby. He got so absorbed in the music that he didn't notice the baby, who was now just whimpering softly. The violin had an opposite effect but he relieved nonetheless. After finishing the track, he put Diana in her cradle but she stirred and was just about ready for another crying session when Sherlock started playing again. Sherlock secretly liked playing for an audience, even if it consisted of a 2 weeks old girl sleeping in her cradle.

He had to play till early hours of morning. Sherlock had never been more afraid to put the violin down.


End file.
